


Sayonara

by serorisumu



Category: J-Rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Sayonara

Такая неприветливая погода… Воздух насыщен влагой, душно и холодно... Наверное, скоро эти тёмно-серые тучи, нависшие над городом, прольются холодным дождём с грозой. Ко всему прочему, ещё и ветер поднялся.  
Погода испортилась сразу после твоего звонка, сегодня утром. Не странно ли? Помню, ты был немного взволнован, сказал, что нам нужно срочно встретиться и поговорить кое о чём. Впервые за все годы совместной работы ты сам просишь меня приехать. Ведь как обычно бывало? Мы всей группой в очередной раз напивались в баре, а потом, под каким-нибудь глупым предлогом я вызывался довезти тебя до дома и оставался на ночь. Так происходило каждый раз. И каждый раз наутро я вынужден был врать жене, что всю ночь работал в студии, не покладая рук. Лишь во время туров мы могли не бояться разоблачения.  
А ведь ещё несколько лет назад я и подумать не мог, что во мне снова проснётся настолько сильное чувство. Всего к одному человеку до тебя я испытывал подобное. И когда этот человек предал меня, я решил никогда больше не влюбляться столь сильно. Да, я был молодым и глупым и не знал, что в жизни никогда не бывает «никогда»…  
А вот и знакомая улица. Окна и балкон твоей квартиры смотрят на парк, поэтому, когда я чувствую запах свежей зелени, то сразу же вспоминаю ночи, проведённые с тобой: посиделки на балконе за чашкой горячего чая, тихие разговоры по душам, твою нежную кожу, аромат моря, исходящий от твоих мягких волос, любимый голос, шепчущий моё имя…  
Оставляю машину на платной стоянке рядом с твоим домом и иду в нужную парадную. Ветер сбивает с ног, от только что начавшегося ливня насквозь промокает одежда, гром оглушает. С каждым шагом плохое предчувствие, зревшее глубоко в душе с момента твоего звонка, набирает свою силу, почти доводя меня до паники. Но я беру себя в руки и, изобразив на лице лёгкую взволнованность, нажимаю на звонок у двери.  
Ты открываешь, даже не спросив, кто пришёл. Выглядишь каким-то подавленным…  
\- Что случилось? – Спрашиваю с самого порога, но уже сам начинаю понимать ситуацию.  
Как только я шагнул в твою квартиру, то сразу почувствовал, что чего-то здесь не хватает. Странно, но здесь больше не было прежнего уюта, не чувствовалось души хозяина, пропала атмосфера обжитости. Квартира как будто давным-давно пустовала.  
\- Попал под ливень? – Твой голос немного дрожит. –Проходи скорее, я поищу для тебя сухую одежду. Поговорить мы всегда успеем.  
Ты быстро помогаешь мне снять мокрый плащ и тащишь меня в гостиную, по дороге спотыкаешься о собственные ботинки, ругаешься, случайно задеваешь выключатель и гасишь свет в прихожей и снова ругаешься. Впервые вижу, чтобы ты так сильно волновался. Обычно ты самоуверен и решителен (иногда даже слишком), делаешь всё так, как считаешь нужным, не спрашивая ни у кого, ни разрешения, ни мнения. Но сейчас ты выглядишь, словно напакостивший котёнок, который боится показаться на глаза хозяину.  
Когда мы вошли в гостиную, я, наконец, понял, почему ты так волновался. Комната была полностью упакована - повсюду стояли коробки, чемоданы, на креслах и диванах покоились прозрачные противопыльные чехлы, со стен убраны все картины, бра, растения, ковёр был скатан и поставлен в угол. Пустота, которую я почувствовал на входе, теперь предстала передо мной во всей своей мрачной красе.  
\- Куда? – спросил я, потому что задавать вопрос «что это значит?» не было никакого смысла. – И почему?  
\- Прошу тебя, не спрашивай! – ты помотал головой, как будто отмахиваясь от моих вопросов. – Я просто решил уехать отсюда… Возможно, навсегда.  
Ты боишься моей реакции. Опускаешь голову так, чтобы волосы закрыли глаза, отгораживаешься от происходящего. Чёрт, твоё сердце так сильно стучит, что я могу расслышать его биение! Или это всё из-за мёртвой тишины, окутавшей опустевшую квартиру?  
Оба молчим. Один от того, что говорить больше нечего, а другой от того, что слова застряли в горле. Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы пытаться уговорить остаться, не оставлять группу и меня… Ты независим, поэтому никогда не работаешь подолгу с одним и тем же исполнителем. Любишь отправляться в свободное плавание, бросив всё на берегу. И даже после десяти лет совместной работы ты можешь с лёгкостью покинуть группу, людей, которые за эти годы стали тебе второй семьёй. Хотел бы я взглянуть на мир твоими глазами и понять, от чего же ты постоянно бежишь…  
Уходишь в спальню, чтобы подыскать мне сухую одежду, и я, недолго думая, следую за тобой и запираю дверь. Ты не забудешь эту особенную ночь. Обещаю.  
\- Во сколько выезжаешь?  
\- Ровно в десять.  
Через двенадцать часов.  
Время пошло.

***

Ты любишь реслинг и дорогие сигареты… по утрам пьёшь совсем немного кофе, хоть и наливаешь полную чашку… ты неплохо готовишь и любишь поесть, но ненавидишь мыть посуду… утром первым делом застилаешь постель, чтобы не завалиться поспать ещё пару часиков… каждый вечер ты выходишь в парк и делаешь вечернюю зарядку, наблюдая за тем, как садится солнце… мечтаешь жить на Хоккайдо, но не выносишь холод… после секса ты всегда идёшь в душ, а потом на балкон – курить… мечтаешь умереть в океане и в следующей жизни стать бабочкой-однодневкой.  
Ты слишком прочно вошёл в мою жизнь, чтобы теперь просто так уйти. Прости, но мне придётся научить тебя думать не только о себе.  
Ключи от спальни, жалобно звякнув, полетели вниз, всё дальше и дальше удаляясь от окна десятого этажа…


End file.
